Inhibitors of gastric acid secretion functioning by antagonism of the histamine H2-receptor are effective antiulcer agents. Structurally, such compounds are typically viewed as molecules having three substituents or fragments; i.e., A-B-C, each of which can independently affect the antisecretory activity. The "A" portion may be a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic or heteroaromatic group such as are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,333 to Durant et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,658 to Price et al and Belgian Pat. No. 867,106 (Derwent Abstract 84065A/47).
The central, or "B" portion, may be a connecting chain joined to A such as A-CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -, AOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, or A-(m-phenylene)- as disclosed in the aforementioned patents as well as in European Pat. No. 3,640 to Jones et al (Derwent Abstract 61827 B/34).
The remaining terminal substituent "C" is structurally distinct from either the A and B portions and may be, for example, a substituted guanidine, a substituted 1,1-diamino ethylene, or a 3,5-diamino-1-alkyl triazole as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patents to Durant et al and Price et al as well as in Belgian Pat. No. 875,846 (Derwent Abstract 79110 B/44).
The present invention is directed to unique "C" moieties which confer antisecretory activity when combined with the A-B molecular fragments comprising these antiulcer agents. These novel, structural "C" elements are the 1,2,4,6-thiatriazine-1,1-dioxide groups. Incorporation of these groups into the A-B molecular fragments affords compounds that exhibit significant antisecretory activity.